


Good Night, Vikchan

by chibinecco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spooning, kinda? XP, mild bdsm? kinda?, more of a switch in a subby mood really, submissive!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Viktor can't sleep late one night, Yuuri helps him center himself and get some rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a different style than I usually write. But I feel it fits Viktor's mood.

Fingertips dancing across skin, raising ticklish goosebumps. Lips at the nape of his neck. The cool, blue light of the night shines on Yuuri's skin. Viktor smiles, pressing up close behind, wrapping his arms around tightly. He squeezes tightly, breathing slow and deep, relishing the warm scent of Yuuri filling his senses. The cool sheets draped loosely over them, shifting softly in the midnight quiet.

"Mrrr Viktor…" Yuuri grumbles, though he presses back into Viktor's embrace. And that's what it is. Not just a hug or a touch, an embrace. "Y're still 'wake?"

"Mmm, maybe," he allows, smiling hands shifting restlessly over Yuuri's chest, down his belly across his hips and back up. There's nothing sexual in the actions, especially after the last hour, but it's still intimate, sensual, affectionate.

"M' exhausted, Vikchan. Go t'sleep," Yuuri says, melting deeper into the pillows.

"Love you," Viktor says, trying to hold still, to quiet his restless mind so Yuuri at least can get a good night's sleep.

"Mm'know. Love you too," Yuuri sighs heavily. His voice slurs through the words, half-mumbled and asleep, but more cognizant than he was a moment ago, Viktor's efforts at stillness aren't working. "Is'omething wrong?"

"I'm fine. Go to sleep." Another kiss pressed behind his lover's ear. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

"Mm, you either are fine, or you will be fine. S'kinda hard to do both."

"I can be fine now and still fine later."

"Perhaps."

Viktor can hear the smile on Yuuri's breath. It makes him…. Yearn. "Yuuri."

"What do you need?" he asks, soft, still almost-asleep, quiet and understanding, even when he doesn't know. It doesn't matter, whatever Viktor needs, Yuuri will do. That. The promise in Yuuri's voice without even knowing what Viktor could ask for, is what makes him open his mouth to speak.

"Can I-..." Halting. Nervous. Not quite embarrassed, but not quite comfortable either. "Can I be the little spoon tonight?"

A soft huff of amusement. Not a laugh. Yuuri wouldn't laugh at something so clearly close to his heart. Fondness, love, warmth. "Yeah. We can do that."

Yuuri rolls over muzzily and Viktor stares at his face, mussed with sleep, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, features half-slack with sleepiness, dreams he hasn't really finished coming out of. With a tense swallow, too full of love and emotion, Viktor turns around himself.

The first press of Yuuri's arms around his chest, lazy and uncoordinated though they are, release something inside him. The rush of rightness, perfection, overwhelms him and he moans gently.

"Hmm… Really need this, huh?" Yuuri is rubbing his hand up and down Viktor's spine, murmuring soft, barely-there soothing sounds.

Viktor trembles with it, snuggles back into it desperately. "I don't- It's not like-"

"Shhh," Yuuri hushes, low, long, patient. "S'alright. I get it. Sometimes….." he trails off, face pressing to Viktor's back, and after a moment, Viktor thinks that's all he's going to say.

He almost startles when Yuuri begins to speak again, except for the way it resonates through their chests, pressed together so close, all along their bodies.

"You just want to feel held… cared for." Yuuri shifts, and their bodies slot impossibly closer together. Viktor just a little too thin; Yuuri too short. They don't match this way, not like when he's the one holding Yuuri close, but it feels perfect anyways, exactly what he needs. "S'how I feel when you hold me."

Viktor chokes back a sound, hand flying up to keep it pressed behind his lips.

"S'okay. M'here," Yuuri promises, hands slowly losing the little coordination they have and just holding Viktor. "Whenever you need…. However you need."

Viktor nods, feeling not quite tears in his eyes as he lays his head against the pillow beside Yuuri's and closes his eyes. "Yuuri?"

"Mmm?"

He's barely conscious, nearly asleep again. Viktor waits, almost doesn't say it but, "I've never felt so in love as I do when I'm with you."

A warm, beaming smile melts across Yuuri's face. Viktor can feel it pressed to the space between his shoulderblades on his back. "Good night, Vikchan."

"Good night, Yuuri."


End file.
